1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a wedge tool having a heating device capable of accomplishing a satisfactory and excellent bondability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional ceramic-type semiconductor device, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a semiconductor chip 1, a cavity 2 and a lead base 3 for receiving the semiconductor chip 1, and a metal cap (not shown) for sealing the cavity 2.
Generally, in the ceramic-type semiconductor package, a wire bonding process is performed after die/attaching process for mounting the semiconductor 1 on the lead base 3. At this time, after an aluminium wire 6 is inserted into a wedge tool 4, a pad 1a and an inner lead 5 of the ceramic package 10 are wire-bonded by a ultrasonic waves and a mechanical pressure transmitted to the wedge tool 4 from a wedge equipment (not shown).
However, as for the wedge tool 4, as shown in FIG. 2, because the wire bonding is performed by only the ultrasonic waves and the mechnical pressure without any heating device, there occurs a problem that the bonding force is degraded. That is, since the aluminum wire 6 is bonded only by the mechnical pressure, its reliability is hardly obtained.